


Illumination

by astraplain



Category: Queer as Folk (US), The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin brings Brian a different kind of take-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a prequel to the Good Business series

"Bringing your work home again?" Brian asked mildly as Justin paraded into the loft with two young men in tow, all three laden with bags of food from the diner. "You do know that take out refers to the food, not the customers?"

The energetic blond bounced over for a lingering hello kiss, then pushed Brian's hands away from the styrofoam containers. "Smartass. Wait until I get some plates. Anyway, let me introduce you to my new friends, Casey Connor and Zeke Tyler from Ohio. They're in town for a college open house and ended up at the diner."

Justin turned Brian to face the two young men standing nearby. They were both in their late teens or early twenties, although the smaller of the two, with his slight stature and wide, blue eyes, could easily appear younger at first glance. His unruly brown hair looked as if someone had run their fingers through it. The plain t-shirt and slightly rumpled plaid overshirt worn over jeans all seemed to be a size too big, as if waiting for him to grow into them. The only item of real interest about him was the expensive camera around his neck.

Beside Casey was his taller, darker companion, dressed in loner chic, all black designerwear worn loose enough to counter the image of being a label queen. Hair looked like he'd cut it himself, which he probably had, and posture indicated he was someone who was used to being in control. He had at least a year, probably two on his friend... no, his lover.

"My condolences. Pittsburgh does have real restaurants." Brian smirked and swatted Justin's ass. "Plates." He leaned forward, hand extended and greeted them, noting Casey's discomfort and Zeke's returning smirk. "Brian Kinney. I take it you're Justin's project of the week. What is it this time? 'Bring People From Ohio Home For Dinner Day'?"

"Casey takes the most amazing photographs," Justin said, dropping plates noisily onto the table in the awkward silence. Casey immediately moved to help him distribute the china and silver while Zeke and Brian remained, merely shifting to watch as the younger men coordinated their efforts to set the table and distribute the food. Justin had brought double servings of the special for everyone so there would be no confusion as to who got what. Brian would complain but there'd be nothing new about that; the man was pushing thirty and seemed to believe that gaining an ounce would kill him.

"Brian, you've got to see Casey's album."

"I left it in the car," Casey said softly, almost inaudibly. "Zeke and I couldn't find a place to stay, we'll have to head back tonight."

"You can't!" Justin protested desperately. "You were going to show me how you got those shadow effects." Justin looked up from emptying out one of the containers onto a plate, but his pleading blue eyes were on Brian, not Casey. Brian looked back at him and shook his head.

"At least show Brian the photos, Casey," the slender blond insisted, finally looking away from his older lover with a pout. "He's got to at least see them. They're amazing. My photography is awful."

Casey looked over at Zeke who moved forward and slid a hand along Casey's arm in a light caress. "I'll get them, Case." He brushed his body past his lover's and was gone out the door.

Justin gathered the empty containers and carried them to the trash while Brian moved close to Casey. "So you're a photographer? Been taking pictures long?"

"Almost eight years. I hope I've improved." Casey offered up a wry smile and nervously touched his camera.

"Ever been published?"

"Only in the school newspaper."

Brian took a step closer to the young man, smiling as those impossibly large eyes opened wider. This wasn't Babylon, and he wasn't actually hunting, but he couldn't resist playing with Casey a little anyway. Brian knew his power as an undeniably attractive man and he knew how to use it in any situation. He almost couldn't help himself, even when it came to little toys like this...

"Beer?" Justin was suddenly at his side shoving a cold glass bottle into his hand and giving him a grin that was almost a grimace. Just then the door slid open and Zeke returned with two backpacks. He sauntered over and draped his arms over Casey, dangling the two bags out in front of the smaller man. "Which one has the album you want?"

Casey turned his head to look at Zeke for a second, then shrugged and took his own backpack. He relaxed back against the familiar warmth of Zeke's chest and extricated the book. Wordlessly he handed it over to Brian, then half-turned to Zeke and smiled at him.

"The food's gonna get cold," Justin cautioned, "and we want to give these photos the time they deserve. You don't mind if we wait until after we eat, do you Casey?"

Casey shook his head and moved reluctantly out of Zeke's loose embrace. While Justin got them drinks, the other three moved to sit at the table.

Supper was awkward at first, with Justin slowly drawing the others out, the blond's enthusiasm and good nature putting the others at ease until they were all laughing.

Brian shoved his plate away, still more than half full, and ignored the look that Justin gave him, knowing that there had to be some of the diner's famous lemon bars waiting for dessert. He'd helped Justin get the job at the diner, and the teen worked with and lived with their star waitress, Debbie. She was as much a fixture of the place as the famous lemon treats and she always made sure to send some over when Justin came to see Brian.

"I know that smile," Justin teased. "Somebody wants a lemon bar!" He hopped up from the table, gathering up the empty plates that they'd pushed aside while talking and headed towards the last container that he'd brought from the diner. Casey followed, carrying the rest of the silverware. The two youngest men worked efficiently together, loading the dishwasher while Zeke and Brian leaned back in their seats and regarded each other across the table.

Brian reached for a cigarette and Zeke smirked, taking that as an invitation. He flashed his own pack and Brian made a small, permissive motion with his hand. Zeke lit up and took a long, grateful drag, tilting his head back to blow out the smoke.

The two men shared smiles across the table as the plate with the lemon bars and some dessert dishes were thunked down between them. "Shotgun," Justin declared, leaning down to Brian and shotgunning the smoke. Casey watched for a moment, then smiled and looked over at Zeke. Zeke just reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer until he was near enough to mirror Justin's actions.

Justin pressed Brian back against the chair and climbed into his lap, straddling his legs and pressing his body tight against Brian's. He added a little wiggle just to get a reaction and then broke the kiss, holding the smoke until the last possible second before arching his back and blowing the smoke ceilingward.

Brian held the cigarette up, offering Justin a drag, and while the blond accepted it, Brian glanced over at the men on the opposite side of the table. Casey was standing at Zeke's side, leaning down, one hand out of sight below the table, while the other was wrapped around the older boy's neck. One of Zeke's hands was on the back of the smaller man's head, holding him in the kiss, and the other was tucked into one of Casey's belt loops. Their cigarette had been abandoned in the tabletop ashtray.

Justin shifted a little, turning his head to see what had caught Brian's attention. He smiled at the sight of the men; their contact was sweetly innocent compared to the raw sensuality of his connection with Brian.

"Can they stay?" Justin whispered into Brian's ear, adding a teasing flick of the tongue as persuasion. Brian's hands shifted, one sliding down to pinch his ass.

"This isn't a shelter for displaced fags. Take them to Debbie's."

"But I'm staying here tonight, and Deb's been working double shifts all week. I can't ask her to take in unexpected guests." Justin looked over to the pair across the table. Casey had his back turned towards them, but from the tension in his frame, and from the way Zeke was petting his arm, it was clear he had overheard their whispered conversation.

Justin slid off Brian's lap, eyes locked on his lover's as he stood. He took a small step back and finally broke the connection, turning towards the other men. "Ready for lemon bars? They're really good." He dropped into his seat and reached for the plate piled high with the dessert.

Casey returned to his own seat, his faint smile held firmly in place. He accepted the treat offered and concentrated on eating it while Justin filled in the silence with stories about Debbie and the diner.

When the awkwardness had stretched thin, Casey quietly gathered his plate and Zeke's, carrying them to the kitchen to load into the dishwasher. He was glad that Justin was still eating because he needed to be alone for a moment. He hated that it was so hard for him to meet new people and face new situations. He glanced over at Zeke who was half-slouched in his chair, eyes taking in the expansive loft. Their gazes met and Zeke smiled at him, a gesture of encouragement.

Justin finally finished his dessert and was gathering up the remaining dinnerware. He accepted Zeke's offer of help and together they joined Casey in the kitchen area.

"We should go," Casey told Justin quietly. "If you give me your address, I'll send you copies of the photos you liked."

"You're not leaving," Justin insisted. "Don't mind Brian, he's always like that, but he's not going to make you drive all the way home tonight."

"We won't," Casey replied. "We'll stop somewhere along the way. I'm sure we'll find a hotel that has a vacancy."

"But I wanted to show you around, maybe take you to Babylon – that club I told you about," Justin wheedled. He raised his voice and looked at his lover, who was leaning back in his chair, smoking another cigarette. "Don't they need to go to Babylon, Brian?" He looked back at Zeke in supplication. "It's like the gay tourist attraction here. You have to see it."

"We'll see it next time." Zeke shrugged, reaching for Casey and drawing him close. "Take a few minutes to go through the photo album, and then we'll leave. Okay?"

Casey nodded, moving to retrieve the thick royal blue photo album from where Brian had left it, lying on the kitchen counter. He handed it to Justin who accepted it with a grin and bounced off towards Brian.

"Come on, the sofa's more comfortable." Justin leaned down and nipped at Brian's ear before moving to the sofa and flopping down on it.

Brian sighed and extinguished his cigarette before joining Justin. The blond had the album in his lap and was demanding that his visitors join them.

"Come over here, Casey. This is your art, you have to be here to interpret."

Zeke snorted, earning him a Casey glare. "Hear that Case? You have to interpret your art. I always thought you were just taking pictures."

Casey blushed faintly and ducked his head a little, but he brushed his arm against Zeke as he passed. The familiar gesture let Zeke know Casey wasn't bothered by the teasing.

"Photography is a valid artform," Justin replied in what Brian referred to as his `educating the masses' voice. It amused Brian greatly when Justin quoted articles he'd read or seen on television with such authority in his voice.

"You won't ever see these in a museum," Casey replied. "Taking pictures is just a hobby."

"Brian knows a lot about photography. He's in advertising. We'll let him decide." Justin grinned wickedly at his lover's frown and opened the album.

"It's not full," Casey said, catching the look on Brian's face as he eyed the thick album.

Brian sighed and turned his attention towards the first photograph, deciding to get this over with quickly and extract payback from Justin once the visitors were gone.

The first few pages were standard stuff – flowers, cloud-filled skies, houses – all captured in black and white. There were a few interesting angles, but nothing spectacular. Justin shifted impatiently beside him while Brian considered a stark image of a dying tree. As soon as he turned the page he knew the reason for Justin's interest.

He'd found the portraits.

Four images of Zeke were spread out across two pages. They were moody, the last one almost too dark. It was as if they had been captured as the sun set, natural light fading from the room, transforming the bare-chested young man from serene to sensual as the shadows embraced him.

"There's more," Justin said softly, insistently.

Full-length portraits filled the next two pages. Zeke again, still clad in only jeans, casually arranged against a doorway, fading sunlight slanted across his lean form casting shadows around and behind him.

Brian cast a look up and over his shoulder where the photographer and model stood, waiting for his verdict. Zeke had his arm around Casey, a thumb hooked into the smaller man's belt loop. Casey's attention was focused on the photos, but the faint pink of embarrassment tinted his face, and he was relentlessly gnawing on a fingernail.

Zeke returned Brian's look with one of challenge, daring the older man to find fault with Casey's work. Brian offered up a smirk in response, then turned back to the album when Justin made an impatient sound and turned the page.

"This is what I wanted you to see." Justin's enthusiasm earned him a look and a quick kiss on the side of the head, which he returned with a smile before tapping the album. "Look."

Two images awaited, one centered on each page. Zeke again, this time fully nude with only a dark blanket draped across his hips and pooling carelessly out in front of him. His head was tilted down, his eyes closed, a half-smile on his lips. Shadows added rich velvet texture to his skin.

Impatient again, Justin turned the page a final time, revealing another image. It was similar to the previous page, with the addition of a smaller, paler body. The second figure – obviously Casey – lay on his stomach, face turned away from the camera to look at his lover. One edge of the dark blanket covered him from mid-back to upper-thigh. Zeke's hand rested in the curve of his lower back. The shadows enveloped them, leaving only teasing bits of skin illuminated by the bedside lamp.

"I want Casey to photograph us," Justin said, pressing his lips to Brian's ear. "I want him to make us look like that. Beautiful."

"I'm already beautiful," Brian retorted, his eyes never straying from the album. There was something mesmerizing about that last image especially; he couldn't seem to look away from it. Brian realized he was hard just from looking at these photographs. He'd never had such a strong reaction to static images before. He looked up at the photographer with renewed interest.

"What do you say, Casey? Would you take pictures of us?" Justin leaned back against the sofa and looked up at the young man pleadingly.

"I… guess I could." Casey looked uncertainly at Zeke who shrugged noncommittally. "It shouldn't take too long," Casey told the group, speaking mostly to his lover.

"Great!" Justin hopped up and turned to take the album from Brian's lap. He shoved it at Zeke who took it with a smile of amusement, too used to Casey's bursts of creativity to be fazed by the sudden activity.

"Come on, Brian." Justin grabbed Brian's hand and tried to pull the man off the sofa. Brian let him struggle for a moment before standing and grabbing the blond.

"I want skin," Brian decreed. "No blankets."

Justin leaned up and kissed him. "Okay." He toed off his sneakers and left them lying where they landed. His shirt would have followed if Brian hadn't caught his hands in his own.

"I get to do that." The shirt was removed and draped over the back of the sofa. The pants followed, then socks.

"Leave this covered for now." Brian smacked Justin on the backside. "You wouldn't want to distract the photographer." Brian almost laughed as Casey turned bright red.

"My turn," Justin quickly removed Brian's clothes. As expected, he wasn't wearing underwear. "Now who's going to be distracting?" Justin demanded, taking the opportunity to strip off the last of his clothing.

Brian noted that Casey kept his head down, making himself busy with his camera equipment. Zeke, however, was enjoying the view.

"Get rid of these." Brian brushed his hand over Zeke's jeans-covered crotch. His eyes dared the younger man to try and stop him as Brian unfastened Zeke's shirt and tossed it towards the pile of clothing on the sofa. The jeans were unfastened next, but Brian stopped there. "You'll have to get someone else to help you with the rest."

He moved to join Justin and Casey who had already invaded the bedroom and were discussing lights and possible poses. At the top step into the raised bedroom, he looked back at Zeke who had remained motionless, indecision clearly written on his face. Catching Brian's challenging look, the dark-haired youth seemed to come to a decision. Eyes narrowed with defiance, he slowly removed his jeans, making a show of it. The kid had guts, Brian decided. The night might not be a total loss after all.

"Ready to be immortal?" Justin demanded, throwing his arms around Brian and drawing him fully into the bedroom. He clung to the older man's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I thought I already was," Brian responded when the kiss was over. He kept the warm blond pressed against him, making the boy groan. Over Justin's shoulder he could see Casey fumbling with the camera. The young man's face was tinged pink with embarrassment and his eyes were kept carefully averted from Justin and Brian.

Brian smiled to himself. He knew how to play Zeke, but this one… Brian was looking forward to the challenge. He didn't really care if he fucked the kid, but he wanted to see that shy reserve loosened and watch the real Casey with his lover. It was rare that he had the chance, or the interest to play with a wallflower, but there was something about this one that caught his attention – a hint of steel beneath the soft exterior.

Brian sensed movement and turned to see Zeke standing in the doorway clad only in boxers. Zeke's eyes were moving between Casey and the entwined pair. He caught Brian's eyes and his expression darkened, as if in warning.

"The photographer's overdressed," Brian commented before he wrestled Justin to the mattress. He struck a pose with the blond draped against him. "How can I concentrate with such a distraction?"

Casey had turned away from the couple on the bed and saw Zeke. He stared at the familiar, half-naked form for a moment before remembering where his was. Looking down, he fumbled with his camera, pretending to make adjustments. His body language screamed discomfort and embarrassment, making Zeke want to hug him.

"I... need something from my bag." Casey stumbled past Zeke and down the stairs, the speed and intensity of what was happening threatening to overwhelm him. He knelt beside his backpack and pretended to search for something while he tried to calm down. He still had his camera clutched in one hand, holding it like a lifeline.

"He's right, you know." Zeke knelt behind Casey and reached around with both hands to take the camera, setting it down on the floor. The movement pressed him close to Casey's back and he shifted to the side, giving Casey's ear a lick before whispering into it. "It will be all right, Case. Let me undress you?"

Casey shivered at the sensation of warm breath against his ear. He cast a self-conscious glance at the bedroom. He could see Brian and Justin rolling around on the bed, kissing and rubbing against each other.

It's not that he was afraid, Casey told himself. He wasn't really all that embarrassed either – in fact he was a little bit intrigued. But what he shared with Zeke... Casey never thought anyone would be tender with him, let alone love him. He'd been the school loser for so long that he'd resigned himself to being abused and ignored by turns. When Zeke had first approached him as a friend, Casey had dismissed it as another form of torture. But then Zeke had pursued him, stubbornly refusing to be turned away. He'd won Casey over just by being around, showing interest in what interested Casey and sharing his own interests. It hadn't taken long for them to progress from friends to lovers, but Zeke had never forced the issue – he'd only guided and encouraged.

Zeke caught Casey's chin and turned his face away from their hosts. "I want to see you, Casey. Nothing here will hurt you."

Casey nodded once, his eyes locked onto Zeke's as much as possible in this position, with Zeke still wrapped around him from behind. Casey could feel the heat of Zeke's body and ached to feel skin on skin. Nervously, he tugged at his overshirt, shedding the first layer of clothing.

"Let me." Zeke crawled around Casey until they were facing each other. Without a word, Zeke took the overshirt from Casey's hand and tossed it aside. He grasped the hem of Casey's t-shirt and pulled it off. It joined the overshirt on the floor while Zeke ran his hands teasingly down Casey's chest to his belt. "Mine," Zeke growled into Casey's ear, following it with a nip. He tugged at Casey's belt to open it.

"Zeke..." Casey caught Zeke's hands in his own and looked over at their host and his lover. Brian and Justin were lost in each other, almost as if they had forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

"It's ok, Casey. Just the pants. Relax." He kissed Casey teasingly, working the belt open at the same time.

Casey closed his eyes, trying to relax as Zeke had requested. He was shy by nature, and used to trying to make himself invisible to avoid high school bullies. Zeke was trying to draw him out, to help him be more assertive, but it was a daily struggle. Eighteen years of learned behavior was a lot to overcome.

"You're thinking too much. That won't help you relax." Zeke's smile greeted him as Casey opened his eyes. "Just let me do this. You know how you get when you're taking pictures. You allow yourself to sense and experience what's around you."

Casey nodded, his heartbeat speeding up as Zeke slid a warm hand behind Casey's pants button, the long fingers resting against Casey's belly. A quick movement and the torturous slide of the zipper descending, and then the pants were slipping down, freeing his warm body from heavy fabric.

Casey stood and stepped out of the pooled cloth, kicking his pants towards his discarded shirts. The loft had felt comfortably cool before, but now the air seemed warm and close. Zeke knew that working with the camera excited Casey. The thought of photographing two gorgeous men...

Zeke caught Casey's hand and kissed it before pressing it flat against his own chest. "A new adventure," he whispered.

Casey smiled at the familiar phrase – Zeke uttered it every time they set out to do something new and a little bit frightening. Not that Casey would exactly compare this to riding a roller coaster.

"Adventure." Casey lifted his camera a little, in salute. He looked down at Zeke who was still kneeling and held out a hand. Pulling Zeke upright, he pressed himself tightly against him, breathing him in for a moment before stepping away, tightening his hold on his camera and heading into the bedroom.

Zeke watched him go, appreciating the view of his slim body and snug briefs. He inhaled sharply, trying to shake off his own nervousness before joining the others in the bedroom.

"I, um... I guess I should get started," Casey said softly, feeling the need to warn the couple on the bed before he began photographing them. Neither seemed to have noticed his presence. Brian had his head thrown back, one hand reaching down to hold Justin's shoulder, while the other was pressed lightly against the silky blond hair. Justin was using his tongue to work a path down Brian's body.

The soft click of the camera shutter didn't seem to disturb the lovers. Casey used fast film, so there was no need for flash. The action on the bed became hotter, and Casey felt almost faint as he captured it on film. He felt his nervousness fading as he lost himself behind the camera.

He was so mesmerized that a single digit tracing lightning fast up his spine made Casey almost pass out. He jerked his eyes away from the viewfinder to cast a scowl over at Zeke. The response was a large, unrepentant grin.

"Bastard," Casey muttered, returning his attention to the camera. He got four good shots before his attention was broken by the warmth and heat pressing against him from behind. Casey pressed back a little while still trying to frame up the photo he wanted. He wanted to get it before he had to break his concentration to change film.

Zeke waited all of thirty seconds before pressing even harder against Casey's ass. He grinned at Casey's little shiver of a response. The smaller man got turned on photographing still life arrangements; Zeke could just imagine what this was doing to him.

"Want to pretend we're them?" Zeke breathed into Casey's ear just after Casey got the photograph he wanted. "Imagine it, Casey. You and I on that big bed and them over here, photographing us." Casey moaned and tilted his head back. The camera dangled from unsteady hands.

"See how Brian's holding Justin's head, guiding him?" Casey nodded. "Now imagine that's you. You can feel the heat of my hand, the weight and pressure of it."

"Yes," Casey breathed. He still held the camera, but he had all but forgotten about taking pictures. He shifted back a little, to feel the solid warmth of Zeke.

"You're where Justin is. Can you feel me beneath you? Can you taste me?"

Casey took a deep breath and nodded.

"Look at us, Casey. I'm over you now, leaning down to kiss you." Zeke's whispered narration of Brian and Justin's activities continued even as he slid a hand inside Casey's briefs. His other hand reached for Casey's camera, removing it from lax fingers and setting it aside.

Without the obligation of the camera, Casey was free to twist around and reach for Zeke. His mouth was open slightly, and he was breathing as if he'd been exercising.

Zeke took the invitation and insinuated his tongue into Casey's mouth. He positioned himself so that Casey could still watch Brian and Justin. One of Justin's legs was on Brian's shoulder and Brian was preparing him. Zeke leaned forward over the bed, close enough to whisper something to the couple. Justin nodded, and then Brian said: "Catch".

Zeke barely caught the items. He held them up to show Casey that it was lube and condoms and directed a "thank you" to Brian and Justin.

"Plenty of room on the bed," Justin offered, patting the bed's surface before being dragged back into ecstasy by a well-placed tongue.

Watching them, Casey felt himself growing desperate. He wanted – no, he needed – to make Zeke moan the way Justin was making Brian moan. Self-consciousness be damned.

Shifting, Zeke pressed Casey down to the floor, his fingers interlacing with Casey's. They kissed deeply, sacrificing air to remain connected until the last possible second. They finally separated, gasping.

"Still got that lube?" Casey panted.

"You sure?" Zeke needed to be certain. He wouldn't give into his needs while risking Casey's peace of mind. Zeke didn't want runaway hormones to control this. Casey had to be sure he wouldn't regret anything that happened in this loft.

Casey looked over at the other couple. Brian was thrusting deeply into Justin while the blond held on, drawing Brian down for frantic kisses.

"I want them to see how perfect we are together."

Zeke smiled like daybreak and pulled Casey up. Walking backwards on his knees, he pulled Casey along until they reached the end of the bed.

Without preamble, Zeke flipped Casey onto his back on the bed and dragged off his briefs. Zeke leaned down for a little nibble to hard flesh before he took off his own boxers and tossed them aside.

A quick glance at the other couple and Zeke was even more eager to have Casey. Using the lube, Zeke prepared Casey quickly, then himself. He knelt between Casey's legs and, mimicking Brian, he put Casey's legs on his shoulders. Keeping his eyes locked onto Casey's he watched for any sign of discomfort while he pressed forward.

Casey grit his teeth against the slight pain, but urged Zeke to keep moving by pulling on his arms. A second of indecision, and Zeke started moving again.

Neither he nor Casey were aware of Brian and Justin's scrutiny, nor of the silent communication between the other couple. It was only when they lay panting afterward that Zeke and Casey remembered where they were.

It seemed as if a decision had been made between the blond and his lover. They wore similar expressions of want as they moved to join Zeke and Casey. Brian in particular, seemed drawn to Casey while Justin happily claimed Zeke.

Without speaking, Justin kissed Zeke's shoulder, then moved around, pressing his lips against Zeke's spine. Justin danced his lips and tongue along Zeke's vertebrae downward to his lower back, then up again before turning Zeke's face towards him and running his tongue along Zeke's lower lip then into his mouth.

Deciding he had watched long enough, Brian touched Casey's face. "Shall we show them how it's done?" His voice was seductive and Casey couldn't possibly refuse. He responded to Brian's caresses as if he were trained for it.

Brian leaned in, stopping just short of kissing Casey. He stared right into the young man's eyes and asked, "Ready?"

Casey nodded slowly, eyes wide and heart pounding with the thrill of something almost forbidden. Brian tasted different from Zeke – darker, wilder... dangerous. Casey moved closer for more.

Zeke was still pressed against Casey's side and Casey could feel him watching, following his and Brian's every move. He knew Justin had stopped caressing Zeke and was watching as well. It made Casey feel warm, excited and a little bit scared.

Brian deepened the kiss while climbing over Casey, pressing him back against the bed. He teased Casey's body until the smaller man was unable to keep still. They were both desperate for release.

Casey looked over at Zeke and couldn't help reaching out to touch him. Justin was stretched out over Zeke's body, planting teasing kisses randomly over his chest and abdomen.

Casey wriggled out from under Brian with an apologetic smile and joined Justin in kissing and licking Zeke. Casey was concentrating on his task so intently he didn't feel Brian moving until the older man was kissing his shoulder.

The heat, the contact made Casey even more desperate; he wanted things to move faster. He wanted...

"Zeke." He reached for his lover, needing him. Brian and Justin intercepted them.

"Try this," Justin suggested. He arranged the couple, with Casey on hands and knees, Zeke behind him ready to take him. "Ever considered a train?"

Zeke shook his head. He'd heard about it, of course, but he'd never done anything like that – well, not beyond what they'd just been doing. But the looks on Brian and Justin's faces – they way they had been so perfect together... He wondered if Casey would carry the adventure that far. He leaned way over Casey and bit his ear before asking if Casey was willing.

Casey pushed back against Zeke hard and said, "Just you." He didn't mind kissing Brian and Justin, but he didn't want anyone else inside of him. And he didn't want to share Zeke with anyone while they made love.

Zeke shrugged at Justin and Brian, then kissed Justin once more before motioning him away. Once there was some distance between the two couples, Zeke took the condom Brian had tossed to him and sheathed himself. He slid into Casey as if they'd never been separated, meeting only a little resistance. Zeke felt the familiar heat surround him. He moved slow, torturing his lover just a little.

Beside them, Justin had crawled over to Brian and was straddling him, riding him with a blissful expression. Brian just smirked at Zeke and thrust up hard, as if trying to throw Justin off. Justin laughed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck.

Zeke pulled back, then drove into Casey equally hard. He wanted to match Brian and Justin's motions until Casey had the same euphoric expression as Justin was wearing.

Casey shoved back against Zeke, impatient and demanding, all shyness overpowered by lust. He locked eyes with Brian and tried to convey everything he was feeling. He wanted the older man to know that as beautiful and seductive as he was, Zeke was what Casey wanted.

Brian nodded once to Casey, his lips pulled into a smirk. He let the young man know that his message had been received, and that he would respect Casey's boundaries. It wasn't often that someone withstood his seductive charms, and Brian respected him for his willpower.

Justin moaned and ground against him harder, drawing Brian's attention away from Casey. Brian wrapped his arms around his lithe blond and rolled him over, covering Justin's body with his own. He was staking his own claim in front of the two visitors, but he'd deny it with his last breath if anyone called him on it.

Justin reached up and pulled Brian's head down for a deep kiss. The blond knew exactly what his lover responded to and he used every trick he knew to keep Brian's attention focused solely on him. Only when he was satisfied that Brian's mind wasn't wandering did he allow himself to look over at Casey and Zeke.

They were moving together, their motions fast, almost frenzied. Casey's mouth was open and he was gasping for air as if there was no oxygen in the room. On top of him, Zeke gripped Casey's shoulders for leverage and thrust deeper. Casey let out a pained cry and shuddered as he came. Unable to hold back any longer, Zeke pressed his mouth against Casey's and screamed his release. They collapsed as they were, with Zeke still inside of Casey.

Brian and Justin were resting in each other's arms, watching them. They were smiling, although Justin's smile was pleased and happy while Brian's was more calculating, almost predatory.

After a long silence, Zeke felt Casey go limp and knew he had fallen asleep. He moved slightly, separating them at last and grimaced at the cool stickiness. Zeke saw Justin snuggling up to Brian before his own eyelids grew heavy and he faded out.

"Wakey, wakey," Brian chirped, dropping a cold wet washcloth onto Zeke's exposed back. "Clean up like good boys before you ruin my sheets. Then you can get some rest."

Zeke moved slowly, but he complied, tending to a half-asleep Casey before cleaning himself. Tossing the washcloth aside, Zeke pulled Casey close and drifted off.

There would be things to think about in the morning – certainly things to talk about. Zeke didn't want to consider the inevitable awkwardness. They'd face that in the morning.

And then, perhaps, they'd give Casey another chance at taking those photographs.

::end::


End file.
